Broken Promisses
by mandyd
Summary: Dean sabia que não fecharia os olhos. Porque algumas promessas simplesmente não devem ser cumpridas. SPOILERS 5X22 Season Finale.


**Summary:** Dean sabia que não fecharia os olhos. Porque algumas promessas simplesmente não devem ser cumpridas. SPOILERS 5X22 Season Finale.

**N/A: **Sabe aquele período de aceitação/depressão pós um season finale que todos temos? Então, esse foi o meu. Venho trabalhado nesse angst desde sexta (14/05) de manhã, quando assisti o último episódio. Mandei alguns trechos para umas amigas aqui, outros para uma galera alí, e me disseram que estava aceitável (?. Espero que gostem. Ou não, afinal eu sei que não sou nada boa em angsts, mas se gostarem, uma reviewzinha ia bem :') Ah, só lembrando, a fic é (ou era pra ser) mais ou menos o que se passou na cabeça de Dean quando tudo aconteceu, então... É isso.

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente não é meu, não tenho nenhum direito sobre Supernatural, seus personagens ou situações. E eu não ganhei nada, nem ganharei para escrever essa fic.

* * *

**Broken Promisses**

"_Dean didn't want Cas to save him. Every part of him, every fiber he's got, wants to die, or find a way to bring Sam back. But he isn't gonna do either. Because he made a promess." - Chuck_

"_Dean não quis que Cas o salvasse. Cada parte dele, cada fibra de seu corpo, queria morrer, ou encontrar uma maneira de trazer Sam de volta. Mas ele não faria nem um, nem outro. Porque ele fez uma promessa." - Chuck_

_Paz ou liberdade?_ De que adiantava tudo se agora não havia nenhum dos dois? Se agora estava sozinho. Se vira tudo o que mais amava ir embora? Vira o irmão se atirar em um maldito buraco. Vira Adam fazendo um trabalho que deveria ter sido dele! Deveria ter sido o seu maldito corpo ali e não o de Adam! Sam fizera a parte dele. E ele fizera o que? Como era covarde! _Covarde!_ Vira Cas explodir diante de seus olhos para lhe dar talvez a última chance de falar com o irmão. Vira Bobby ser assassinado pelo que agora habitava o corpo de Sam. Sangrou nas mãos do irmão, agonizou de dor a cada soco que recebeu. _Tudo bem, e__u estou aqui, Sammy. Eu não vou deixá-lo._ E de que isso valia agora, Dean? De que? O punho do irmão acertava seu rosto repetidamente. Tomara conta do irmão durante toda vida. Esse era seu verdadeiro trabalho. E na hora mais importante ele decidiu que simplesmente era hora de tirar um dia de folga? Decidiu que Sam já estava crescido demais?_ Droga, Dean! _Via o punho de Sam se preparando para outro golpe. _Sammy_. Ele é quem teria de fazer todo o trabalho agora. Sozinho! O pequeno Sam. Aquele que prendera o soldadinho na porta traseira do Impala. Aquele que, agora, já não estava mais ali. Aquele cujo o corpo tomado por uma criatura horrenda socava a face do irmão impiedosamente. _Estou aqui, Sammy._ Estava ali, era verdade. Dean estava ali o tempo todo, sofrendo, mas não por conta dos socos que recebia, e sim por conta da angústia que trazia dentro de si. Da angústia que gritava dentro de seu corpo, dizendo "Por que diabos você está aí parado?". Por conta da raiva que a situação lhe proporcionara. Por conta do ódio de não ter forças para se levantar e da raiva de não ter dito sim antes do mais novo. _SIM! SIM!_ Como desejava ter dito isso antes. Como desejava ter decepcionado o irmão antes, dizendo sim ao arcanjo, ao invés de decepciona-lo nesse momento, fazendo o papel vergonhoso que agora lhe fora encaminhado. Ele devia ter dito sim. Mesmo que isso fosse contra todos os seus princípios, toda sua luta, mesmo que cada célula de seu corpo ordenasse que fizesse o contrário. Sabia que devia! Queria voltar atrás. Queria ter feito diferente. Se alguém tinha que ter dito "sim" era ele, e não o irmão! _Não, Sammy, droga!_ Onde é que Dean estava com a cabeça quando decidiu embarcar nessa loucura? Ele deveria ser o responsável por acabar com isso. Era seu destino. Era assim que deveria acontecer! Os olhos do irmão voltaram-se para ele, frágeis, marejados, porém calmos. _Eu consegui, Dean._ Sam atirara os anéis no chão. Faria sozinho o que se propusera a fazer. Dean, imóvel e recostado na lateral do carro, sofria mais interiormente do que aparentava exteriormente. Estava tudo pronto. A jaula estava aberta. Sam estava no controle. Tudo saindo perfeitamente como o planejado. Planejado? Quem havia planejado toda essa loucura? Como Dean permitira isso? Sam cerrou os olhos vagarosamente, preparando-se para o momento final. Droga! _Droga, Dean! Faça alguma coisa, faça… Qualquer coisa! _Miguel retornara. Dean rezava para que fosse capaz de impedir o irmão de pular, rezava para que de alguma forma, o arcanjo conseguisse salvar o corpo do irmão e ao mesmo tempo acabar com a criatura que o habitava. Rezava continuamente, em silêncio. Sam, ainda com o controle, permanecia firme, de pé logo a frente do gigantesco buraco que se abrira no chão. Iria pular de qualquer jeito. Mesmo que tivesse que levar o arcanjo consigo. Começara com tudo aquilo, era sua chance de acabar! Era seu _dever _acabar! Dean reuniu todas as suas forças para manter seus olhos abertos. Deveria tê-los fechado. O irmão se lançara dentro da cratera que se abrira no chão e havia levado o arcanjo consigo. Dean presenciara tudo com os olhos bem abertos, desviando o olhar uma ou duas vezes para o corpo de Bobby. Rastejou na direção da cratera que se fechava logo a sua frente. As poucas mas sinceras lágrimas que escorriam do rosto de Dean, desciam pela sua face se misturando ao sangue que lá estava. _Então era assim que terminaria?_ O mundo era salvo e tudo o que Dean ganhava era o que restava de sua família dentro de um maldito buraco? Dean sentia seu coração bater rapidamente. Sentia que o sangue que restava em seu corpo agora corria sem rumo no interior de suas veias. Sentia que aquele deveria ser o seu fim. E não o do irmão. Não o de Adam. Via alguém de pé ao seu lado. Cas? _Como era possível?_ _Deus._ Dizia o anjo. Nunca realmente perdera sua fé. Afirmava com todas as letras que Deus o trouxera de volta. Tocou a testa de Dean com a ponta dos dois dedos que faziam com que tudo parecesse bem. Parecesse. Ainda sentia-se triturado por dentro. Vazio. Sozinho. Pensava na promessa que havia feito a Sam. Promessa a qual cada mínima parte de seu corpo lutava contra. Pensava em como tudo seria daqui pra frente. Em como viveria a falsa felicidade ao lado de Lisa. Em como fingiria ser o príncipe do conto de fadas enquanto na verdade se sentia no lugar do bobo da corte. Em como conseguiria fechar os olhos todas as noites, imaginando o sofrimento do irmão, trancafiado dentro daquela jaula. Sofrimento que faria sua passagem pelo inferno parecer um tour pela Disneylândia. Dean sabia que não fecharia os olhos. Porque algumas promessas simplesmente não devem ser cumpridas.

_"Endings are hard. Any chapped-ass monkey with a keyboard can poop out a beginning, but endings are impossible. You try to tie up every loose end, but you never can. The fans are always gonna bitch. There's always gonna be holes. And since it's the ending, it's all supposed to add up to something. I'm telling you, they're a raging pain in the ass. So what's it all add up to? It's hard to say. But me, I'd say this was a test... for Sam and Dean. And I think they did all right. Up against, Good, Evil, angels, devils, Destiny, and God himself, they made their own choice. They chose family. And, well... isn't that kinda the whole point? No doubt--endings are hard. But then again... nothing ever really ends, does it?" - Chuck_

_"Finais são difíceis. Qualquer macaco idiota com um teclado poderia estragar o começo, mas finais são impossíveis. Você tentar amarrar cada ponta solta, mas você nunca consegue. Os fãs sempre irão reclamar. Sempre haverão falhas. E já que esse é o final, é sempre indicado adicionar alguma coisa. Estou dizendo, eles são uma grande dor de cabeça. Então... O que vai ser adicionado? É difícil dizer. Mas eu, eu diria que isso foi um teste. Para Sam e Dean. E eu acho que eles fizeram tudo certo. Acima do bem, do mal, anjos, demônios, destino e até o próprio Deus, eles fizeram sua própria escolha. Eles escolheram a família. E, bem, isso não foi meio que... Tudo? Sem dúvidas - Finais são difíceis. Mas então de novo... Nada realmente acaba. Acaba?" - Chuck_


End file.
